


Laptop + Traitor + Murdoc

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Betrayal, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Someone at the Phoenix betrays Mac and Jack and they end up in Murdoc's hands.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Laptop + Traitor + Murdoc

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 20 Prompt - Betrayal
> 
> Day 20! Day 20! This is my first ever challenge. Can't believe I've made it this far!
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I love writing Murdoc!

His head hurts. The deep pounding that surely signifies an oncoming migraine. All he wants to do is sleep and now he can’t even do that in peace. Mac rolls his head to one side to see what time it is and realises that his pillow is missing. His brain wakes up slightly more and he becomes aware that something is wrong. His room doesn’t sound like this. He can hear dripping water and another person breathing. In fact, more than one other person.

He slowly opens his eyes, taking in the grey stone wall to his left. Definitely not his bedroom then. Turning his head, his eyes meet Murdoc’s, and he groans internally. It’s only now that he realises that he is strapped to a gurney. Mac lifts his head as best he can to look down his body. He’s somewhat relieved that he’s still wearing his pants and shoes, only missing his shirt. He’s not so pleased when he discovers that Murdoc has manipulated his hands into fists and put them in mitts. Murdoc notices his discovery.

‘Ahh, you’ve seen that I had to buy something extra special just for you, Boy Scout. I know how fiddling those fingers of yours can get. I wouldn’t want you trying anything, not while I’m focused on Jackie boy here’.

Mac tries to mask his shock as his eyes meet Jack’s. Jack is strapped down on a gurney similar to his, a length of tape wrapped across his mouth and all the way round the back of his head. It doesn’t look like Murdoc has done anything to Jack yet but there is an IV pole stood ominously behind the bed. Mac can see the fire and defiance in Jack’s eyes, and it fuels his own.

‘Why are we here Murdoc?’ Mac spits out.

‘Now, now. There’s no need to be rude. I just thought that the three of us hadn’t hung out in a while. Thought it would be nice to spend some time together’. Murdoc smiles. ‘I’ve been keeping my eye on you two. It’s amazing what access to the Phoenix will accomplish’.

Murdoc turns a laptop to face Mac and this time he can’t hide the shock. He’s looking at a mirror image of the war room screens. Someone has given Murdoc access to the Phoenix mainframe. He would have been able to see all the missions Mac & Jack have been on recently. Mac’s stomach does a somersault. Somebody has betrayed them.

Jack can’t see what is on the screen but from the look on Mac’s face, he knows it can’t be good. His boy is really good at poker but whatever Murdoc is showing him, has shaken him to the core.

‘How do you have that?’ Mac asks, immediately wishing he had bitten his tongue.

Murdoc’s face lights up.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know’, he says, raising his eyebrows. ‘I’m not sure I’m ready to tell you that just yet. Would hate to lose my own little Phoenix traitor. Who knew that someone could hate you enough that they would give me access to your systems? Any hoo, enough of that. I didn’t bring you here so we could talk about work, I mean, how boring. I thought we might have some fun’.

Murdoc grins at Mac whilst he produces a long slim knife from his jacket.

‘I thought we might start with this, work our way up to the more painful things. I’m nice like that’.

Mac bites back a reply, choosing to glare at Murdoc instead.

‘Not getting cross already blondie?’ Murdoc catches the look on Mac’s face. ‘Ah yes, Matty’s nickname. Decided I quite like that one, might use it more often, although Boy Scout is still my favourite, don’t you worry. Where was I?’

Murdoc drags his knife slowly up Mac’s covered legs and onto his chest. He pushes the point down ever so slightly until a small trickle of blood appears. Mac grits his teeth. The pain will only get worse, so he knows he has to hold it together now.

Unfortunately, whilst he’s thinking about his safe place, getting his brain to switch off, Murdoc swivels round and slams the knife into Jack’s thigh.

Jack isn’t expecting the pain and bites the inside of his cheek to stop from screaming. He won’t give Murdoc the satisfaction. He clenches his fists and jerks slightly against the restraints. He tries to put as much reassurance in his eyes as he can when he meets Mac’s gaze. They have to stay strong. Their team will come for them.

Mac watches Jack’s chest heave as Murdoc slowly removes the knife. Blood immediately starts running down Jack’s thigh and onto the gurney. Mac doesn’t know how long he can watch Jack get hurt.

‘Are you feeling left out Angus?’ Murdoc whispers whilst looking down at the laptop. ‘It’s ok. It’ll be a while yet before your team find you. My traitor is running interference. Plenty of time left for us to have some fun’.


End file.
